


Head down

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sequel to 'Down on your knees you don't look so tall' - What happend after Fastlane???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head down

**Author's Note:**

> As always... Still not perfect but I start to like what I am doing ;)

„Maybe now it is time for you to get on your knees, Ambrose“ Roman said while entering the locker room. Slowly I turned around, looked at him and nodded.   
He walked a few steps towards me. „This is how a soon to be WWE World Heavyweight Champ is looking...“ The samoan badass smiled across his whole face. 

„Congrats..“ I tried to swallow my frustration. I granted him this victory from the bottom of my heart. And I knew this friendship, this brotherhood, couldn't be destroyed by anything or anyone. Certainly we wouldn't give up each other because of a belt.  
„Hey...“ Roman wispered, putting his hand under my chin. „I'm sorry... But this thing with that chair... I couldn't let you go with that.“  
„I know... I just acted like Seth 'fucking sell out' Rollins..“

Roman lyed down his lips onto mine. He already forgave me. What happend in the ring stayed right there.   
„And now, Ambrose... Thread the soon to be champ like you should do..“

Slowly I sank down onto my knees, opend up his pants. Painfully slow I pulled it down, did the same to his shorts. His cock twitched as the cold air hit the hot flesh. Slowly started to lick above the skin, playing with his dark toned head. Tasted him. Damn, I was addicted to him.

My lips surrounded him. Slowly. I looked up to Roman, saw the lust in his eyes. Carefully sucked his cock. He was nearly unable to stay in eyecontact with me, all lost in those intense feelings.   
I took him deeper, felt his head pushing against my throat. Played his beloved gently swallowing down game. The samoan closed his eyes, burried his hands in my hair.   
„Dean...“ he moaned.  
His cock was nearly bursting in my throat. I let him slip out almost completely, just to catch his cum right on my tounge. Didn't wanted it right down my throat. Wanted to taste him.   
Roman gasped as I started to clean him up. Putting his pants back on before he sat down on the bench next to us. His chest pumping up and down in a quick pace.   
„Dammit Ambrose...“ He gasped breathless. „We should have a fight like that each and every night.“  
I laughed. „You wouldn't survive that, Ro.“  
„Mhhhhhh....“ My own champ said. He didn't needed a belt to my number one. He was. Every single day.


End file.
